A Lifetime's Memory
by winter-Sonnet
Summary: Riku thinks about how much she hurt Daisuke and how she feels about him. Chapter 5 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: **_A Lifetime's Memory  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_Yes this is my very first Fanfic but please comment if you could telling me how to improve my story. I'm still a newbie so the characters might not act the same as they usually do. I don't know how many chapters there will be in my Fanfic but please read as long as you can._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**   
**Flashbacks**

"Hey, Riku! Wake up or else you're going to be late!" yelled Risa opening the curtains. A stream of bright light filled my room. "Mmmm… Already?" I said half opening my eyes. Hello. This is a story of some person's life. Well, MY life actually. My name is Riku Harada and the person who was just yelling at me to wake up is my twin sister, Risa. I actually get up earlier than her to do morning jogs but something happened yesterday and it really pissed me off.

**Flash back to yesterday**

"Riku! Guess what? I found you a perfect **boyfriend**!" yelled Risa happily walking over to my desk during lunch. "WHAT!? I never asked you to do THAT! And I don't even need one!" I yelled angrily at her while opening my lunch box.

"Oh, but this one is so good! It's a once-in-a-life-time-opportunity! He's really cute too!"

"I don't care if he's cute or not- I don't want one! And why are you trying so hard anyway?"

"Oh, but come on. He already said that he's okay with meeting you."

"I bet I don't even know that guy. And another thing, did you even ask him that question?"

"Well, umm… No, actually, but I just KNOW he'll like you. See? He's over there in the corner reading that book." Said Risa pointing to a boy with blue hair and eyes.

"Are you crazy!? I don't LIKE Satoshi!"

"But you two make such a cute couple. It's perfect don't you think? And **I** will be your matchmaker." Said Risa clasping her hands together. "Well then, why don't I ask him what movies he likes and then you two will go on a date together?" Risa was saying this almost excitedly.

"……….. Risa… Do you even know how Satoshi is like? Yea he's a pretty nice guy and sometimes mean but, I mean, SATOSHI!? Come on. Like he'll even like someone to begin with." I said as I was eating my lunch. "Risa? Are you even listening- AAAHHH!! No, Risa!" I screamed out Risa's name silently to myself as I watched in horror about what she was doing right now.

"Right! So, Satoshi, what kind of movies do you like? You know my sister Riku? Yup, you guessed it! She likes you a lot!" Risa said smiling to Satoshi.

"NOOOOOO!!!" I screamed in my mind.

"Sorry but I am not interested in false facts." Satoshi put his words so simply that I knew that he knew Risa was lying. After talking with Risa a bit, Satoshi went back to reading his book.

"Oh, Sorry Riku but you were shot down. But don't worry! I won't give up!"

"……..Risa, I'm done eating. I'm going to walk around the school."

"I'll go with you Riku!"

"No Risa. You stay here and eat your lunch. I know that you're on one of those diets again. Not eating will just make your stomach hurt so sit here and eat." I said as I walked out of the door. While opening the door, I felt that **I** wasn't opening the door even though my hands were touching it. The doors flew open and there stood Daisuke.

"Oh, Sorry Riku. I'm in your way huh? I'll move first so you can go. Sorry." He said as he bowed politely while taking a step to the side.

"No worries here. Thanks and see you next period Daisuke." I said while waving at him. As I took a step outside, Daisuke said something to me that I couldn't really understand.

Um, uh, R-Riku. I-I need to t-tell you something…" Said Daisuke trying to avoid my eyes.

"Huh? What do you need to tell me?" I asked tilting my head a little.

"Um… I-I… Oh never mind. I'll tell you someday. See you." He said as he walked in the classroom in a hurry.

"What does he mean by 'Someday'?" I thought while walking through the school hallway.

The bell rang and I ran towards the next period.

"Hey Riku! Good news! I finally made Satoshi into saying YES about going on a date with you!" yelled Risa while running towards my side.

"What-did-you-just-say?" I asked her with a look of pure hatred in my eyes.

"Satoshi… Has a date with… Riku?" said Daisuke to himself while standing at the door's entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title: **_A Lifetime's Memory  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance/Humor  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_Well, here's the next chapter to my story. Sorry that the first chapter was kinda short and the story didn't really progress much yet huh? Well, I'm hoping this chapter will be better so please keep reading. Oh yea, for this chapter's title, I just added the words "Confession" and "Confetti" together and that makes, "Con-fetti"._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**  
**Con-fetti **

When I woke up, Risa was already getting me ready for my "date" with Satoshi.  
"Risa, I'm **not** going and that's final." I said while heading towards the door.

"But that's not right! I bet if he finds out that you stood him up, there will be a lot of gossip at school and Satoshi will probably be really mad at you!" Risa said this like **she** was the one who was going to be talked about. "Whatever. I'm heading out Risa. And do not follow me." "Where are you going? It's not even 3 o'clock yet." asked Risa with a confused face. "I'm going to school." "What for?" "Club meetings" "When did you join clubs?" "You ask too many questions Risa. Well, bye." After I left Risa with an angry face, I ran towards the front doors, grabbed my bike, and rode to school.

Even though it was a Sunday, the school was still a busy place to be at. Students where seen outside playing sports and club meetings were being held inside the school. Of course my club wasn't doing anything today but I needed an excuse to get away from Risa and "my" planned date.

"I know! I'll go over to Satoshi's house and let him know that it was all a big misunderstanding! ……. But, I don't know where he lives…"

I walked down the school hall with a worried look on my face. Upon passing the art room, I saw Daisuke sitting on a chair painting something that looked like a landscape. Moving closer, I opened the door just a slight crack and saw that Daisuke had this look on his face. An expression that I just can't really put into words. It's like he's really put his heart and soul into painting this picture.

"Wow…" I said coming closer to Daisuke.

"R-Riku! When did you get here?" Daisuke quickly turned around and saw that I was looking at his picture. "Heh heh, I painted this picture just a while ago to put it on the wall but I guess I got lost in my thoughts."

"This looks really good Daisuke. I'm so jealous, compared to you, I can't draw anything."

"Oh, well, I've been practicing drawing my whole life so it's pretty easy for me.

"Really? Your whole life? That's pretty amazing. Oh, but anyway, what are doing here Daisuke? Club meetings?"

"Actually no. I just came here to finish up this picture but now that it's done, I guess I can go home." Daisuke stood up from his chair and then headed towards the door.

"Well, see you later Riku."

Seeing him leave made me a little sad.

"Wait, Daisuke!"

Daisuke turned around in surprise.

"What is it?" he asked in his usual smiling face.

"Well, um, uh… D-do you know where Satoshi lives!?"

"_Why did I tell him to wait_!?"

"Uh, yea, I do. Did you need to talk to him about something? Oh wait, you two are on a date right? I guess you should go to his house then…"

"Right, right! Wait a minute, I'm not on a date with Satoshi! And, how did you even know about that?"

"Oh, um, never mind. So, why do you need to go over to his house?"

"Weeellll, Risa asked Satoshi if he wanted to go on a date with me and he said yes, somehow or the other, and now I need to go to his house to explain it was all Risa's idea and not mine." Crossing my arms I leaned against the wall.

"That sounds like something Risa would do. … HAHAHAHAHA!!" Daisuke busted out laughing for some unknown reason.

"_Why is he laughing?!_"

"Why are you laughing Daisuke!? It's not funny!" I yelled, trying to over power his laughter.

"Hahahaaa… Sorry, sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. Actually, I was kind of relieved."

"Huh? Why were you relieved?" I asked with a curios face.

"Uh, no reason. So, let's go to Satoshi's house now." Daisuke said this while leading the way out of the doors.

While walking to Satoshi's house, I noticed that it got REALLY quiet between me and Daisuke. I wonder why? The silence was killing me so I tried to think of a way to make us start talking again.

"UM-!"

"UH-!"

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

We both laughed out loud really loud because somehow or the other, we were thinking the same thing. It's strange, for me to feel completely safe when I'm with Daisuke like this. I feel… So relaxed.

"Sorry, sorry. What were you going to say Riku?" Daisuke asked with a happy face.

"N-no! You can go first!"

"Huh? But that wouldn't be right, you should go first."

"No, I insist that you go first Daisuke." I felt my face getting hot.

"Oh, um, O-okay. Well, what I needed to talk to you about yesterday w-was…"

Blush

"Yes? Go on…"

"Well… I-I… L-l-l-o-o…LOOKED OVER THERE AND SAW SATOSHI'S HOUSE!!"

I was a bit surprised by Daisuke's sudden outburst that I jolted a little bit. When I looked around, I saw a huge mansion that was right in front of us.

"_Yep… That's got to be his house… Huge mansion…_"

Daisuke ran, or, should I say, sprinted to Satoshi's front door and quickly rang the doorbell.

When Daisuke rang the doorbell, all of a sudden a huge amount of confetti can falling down on him from the sky, or, should I say, they fell from the bucket that was on top of the door?

"W-… What is this?" Daisuke turned around with a confused face.

"I don't know. … Hey, wait a minute…" I looked down on the ground and saw piece of paper with my name on it.

"_This hand writing looks familiar…_"

I picked up the paper and there it read-

"_To my Dearest Riku. _

_Congratulations on getting your first date with Satoshi! I hope this isn't too much of a surprise with the confetti and all. Why do you think I was up early on a Sunday after all? Ha! Well, good luck and be sure to come home before 7 o'clock okay!?_

From your loving sister, Risa" 

"… That RISA!!!" I yelled with all my might.

"Um, I don't really mind the confetti…" said a confused Daisuke.

Meanwhile, back at Riku and Risa's house… 

"Eh heh heh… I think I'm in BIG trouble…" Risa said with a frightened face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Title: **_A Lifetime's Memory  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance/ Humor  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction or the songs.  
_**A/N: **_Hi there! Someone is supposed to show up in the next chapter so that's something to look forward to. The song that Riku sings is one of my favorite game songs and will kind of be a sad part to the end of my story. Well, happy reading and please review if you can!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**Karaoke Promise**

"Really, what is she THINKING!?" I said as I walked by Daisuke's side. "I mean, I didn't even want to go out with Satoshi in the first place and now she throws confetti all over the place!"

"Heh heh, she's just a loving sister." It seemed like Daisuke was actually enjoying this.

"Well, shouldn't you be the mad one? I mean, the confetti DID just fall on you and not on me."

"Well, I wouldn't worry so much. Why don't we go ask Risa where she planned the date and then go talk to Satoshi?"

"_Wow. Daisuke is pretty smart. I just thought about going home and yelling at Risa!"_

"O-okay. Risa should be home I think but it's a Sunday so she's probably out shopping or something.

Daisuke and I went back to my place but no one was there so we decided to look around the school, the mall, and all of her favorite stores but still, no sign of Risa.

"Where is she!?" I yelled in frustration.

"We'll have better luck looking for Satoshi. I know! Satoshi thinks it a date right? So that means…"

"He's at the Amusement Park! Hurry Daisuke! We have to go check!" I grabbed Daisuke's arm and dragged him all the way towards the Amusement Park.

We both arrived there on time just before 3 o'clock with a few minutes to spare.

Huff huff "We… gasp… Made it in time!"

"Let's hurry and find Satoshi, Riku." Huff huff

We looked all over the place and couldn't find him until…

"Hey, isn't that Risa and Satoshi over there?" I asked Daisuke.

"Hmmm… That **is** them! Let's go and over and talk to- Riku? Where are you? Oh…"

In a flash, I left Daisuke standing there by himself and went straight up to Risa and shouted, "Where were you!? I looked everywhere for you and so did Daisuke! Tell me where you've been right now! And Satoshi, I'll deal with you later." I merely glanced at Satoshi and he looked surprised liked Risa.

"Oh, you don't have to shout. I've been shopping for some new cloths for you so you can wear them on your date with Satoshi." Said Risa covering her ears.

"Date? You didn't tell me about a da-" Satoshi was cut off by Risa's mouthful of words.

"Oh, well, never mind then!! Let's all go do something else since everyone is here anyway!" Risa seemed like she just added these words together at the top of her head in a split second.

"Wait, you mean Satoshi didn't even know about the date!?"

"What are you two talking about? What date?" Satoshi seemed to have figured it out because he stared an evil stare at Risa. "Risa, I think you have something that you would like to tell us?" Satoshi's voice sounded stern and irritated.

"W-well, I went looking around on the internet and on one of the chat rooms, I saw the words, 'S+R', and I thought of you and Riku so I tried to make you two go out on a date together."

"What a lame reason to put me under so much stress." Sigh "Anyway, why don't we all just put this behind us." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Risa, you said that we all should go somewhere together right?" asked daisuke.

"Yea, I did. And a good thing I did too because it's been a really long time since any of us hung out like this. We need to become better friends again- including YOU Satoshi!"

"I don't need any friends." Satoshi said coolly.

"Alright! Let's go somewhere!" Risa said happily.

"Hey, didn't you just hear me?" said Satoshi a little annoyed.

"Of course I heard you. But this IS a once-in-a-life-time opportunity so I'm forcing you to come. And yes, you ARE coming right Riku? Right Daisuke?"

"Going somewhere with everyone might be fun, alright, I'm going too. But don't think that you're off the hook just yet Risa." I said while pointing my finger at her.

"This sounds like fun. I'll go." Daisuke said with a big smile.

"YES!! Now that every one is here and agreed to, let's go! I know just the place!"

While walking, I noticed that Daisuke kept his hands in his pockets the entire time. I wonder why? Satoshi was walking next to Risa while she kept talking to him. All he kept saying was either, "Hm.", or, "I don't care.".

"This is the place! It's called 'Heaven's Song'!"

When I looked up, there was a big black sign with big white letters reading 'Heaven's Song' with a white feather across it. The shop looked pretty decent. It had tan stone walls so no noise could come outside, the shop also had green windows and a green door. It was pretty small but that made it feel somewhat homey.

"A karaoke bar?" I asked Risa.

"Yea! I haven't been to this place in a long time so I thought we should all come here together."

That night was the best night I ever had. Everyone was having fun and even Satoshi looked happy for once but only a little. I think that he just keeps on a face. Risa sang happily along with every song she knew and of course came my favorite song

"Hey Risa, let me sing this one okay? It's my favorite song!"

"Go ahead Riku. I'm kinda tired so I'll just sit here and listen to you."

"I know that you'll sing great Riku." When Daisuke said this, it made me blush.

"T-thanks Daisuke."

"…" Satoshi didn't say anything but he just smirked and that made me want to make him sing the next song.

"It's starting!" Risa yelled.

"O-okay…" I said.

"_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart To weave by picking up the pieces that remain Melodies of life--love's lost refrain_

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told? Let them ring out loud till they unfold In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name _

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine Adding up the layers of harmony And so it goes, on and on Melodies of life, To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond_

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings_

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me? Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine Adding up the layers of harmony And so it goes, on and on Melodies of life, To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond_

_If I should leave this lonely world behind_

_Your voice will still remember our melody_

_Now I know we'll carry on_

_Melodies of life_

_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts_

_As long as we remember"_

"Wow Riku, that was great!" said Risa opening the exit doors.

"I-It was nothing." I said feeling a little joy inside.

"You sang really good Riku. I hope I'll hear you sing again someday." Said Daisuke.

Blush "T-thanks Daisuke… Hey, why don't you sing my song for me?"

"Huh?" Blush "I couldn't! And besides, that's your song Riku." said Daisuke.

"So, you don't want to sing my song do you?"

"N-not really… Ah! I didn't mean it that way Riku! I…" Daisuke stopped his sentence.

"… Well, can you make me a promise?"

"A promise?"

"Um… If I'm in any kind of danger, you'll come running to help me okay?"

"Why that kind of promise?"

"Well, if you don't want to sing, then you have to keep me safe to sing for you Daisuke. If you don't keep me safe, you'll have to sing my song. So, a promise, okay?"

"Hey you two! Hurry up or else you're going to be left behind!" said Risa shouting at us.

"Alright! We're coming!" I said as I ran to Risa's side.

"… Riku…" Daisuke said under his breath.

"Daisuke."

"AH! Huh? Oh, Satoshi. I thought you were with Risa."

"Risa made me stay to pay for the karaoke fee."

"Oh, I didn't even think about who was paying, sorry Satoshi."

"… Daisuke, shouldn't you hurry before it's too late?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Ah! Oh no! They'll leave us behind!" Daisuke ran towards Riku and Risa while thinking about what Satoshi meant.

"Hmmm… Looks like I have a little secret to take care of…" said Satoshi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Title: **_A Lifetime's Memory  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance/ Humor  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_Well, this chapter is when that guy appears. I hope that he's not too annoying for anyone. Sorry that my chapters have been really short. I'll try to make them longer. Well, happy reading and please review if you can!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

**The Famous Acting Commercial Guy--Dark!**

Riku awoke early again that morning with her hands on her face. Thinking about what today would bring her, Riku moved from her warm bed to the soft carpet. While fixing her bed, Riku did a few stretches to loosen her stiff muscles from the long night.

"_I guess I should wake up Risa now."_

While walking through the hall to Risa's room, Riku noticed a faint light coming out. Wondering what the source of the light was, Riku crept quietly into the room. Peering inside, Riku saw that Risa was on the computer!

Smack "Hey, what are you doing on the computer so early in the morning? Hurry and get ready for school Risa."

"Ow! That's not fair!"

Risa turned around and Riku stared in shock at what she saw. Risa's eyes were really red, her face was pale as a ghost, her hair was messed up and she was still in the same cloths she wore yesterday!

"Risa, did you even go to sleep yesterday night?"

"Of courses not! I was up all night talking to this guy on the Internet! He's so cool! He's been around the world, eaten delicious foods, stayed in luxurious hotels and-"

It seemed like Risa could go on forever about this guy so Riku decided to cut her off before Risa really went into sharing mode.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Just turn off the computer and get ready for school. It IS Monday you know."

"AH! I completely forgot! I thought today was still Sunday!"

Risa quickly turned off the computer and started getting ready for school.

A few minutes later, Riku headed out the door calling for Risa to come. As usual, Riku rode on her bike to school and Risa went on the train. When they both met up at school, Riku and Risa went straight into the classroom.

"Another day, another class. I wish something exciting would happen to me once in a while." Complained Risa.

"Wasn't yesterday just as fun? You were the one who wanted to go out."

"Yea but, that's not what I mean."

"Oh? And what DO you mean then?"

"What I mean is that I need a boyfriend!"

Risa walked over to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper with a list of names on it. Wondering what it was, Riku walked over and peered at the paper. Lots of names were on it but none Riku knew and she doubted that Risa knew any of them either.

"What's this for?" asked Riku.

"It's the list of names of new students coming here." Risa continued looking at the paper.

All Riku could read was—

"_Sakura Hirageshi… Ryuk Momoshi… Dark Mousy… Hiro Soma_, and so on."

"Where did you get that Risa!? I thought that those kind of things were strictly kept in the main office."

"Oh, I have my connections." Risa said with a grin.

The bell rang and everyone hurried to their seats. The teacher came in and said--

"Good morning everyone! I have a special announcement today. We have a new student. Please come in now." The teacher looked at the door and everyone followed her action. A boy with purple hair and eyes came in with a smile on his face.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you all to Dark Mousy."

"_Dark Mousy… I've seen that name before…"_ thought Riku.

"_Ooohhh… He's soooo handsome!"_ thought Risa.

The teacher looked at the class, and then the new student.

"Would you care to tell us a little something about yourself?" she asked.

The boy stared at the teacher and then back at everyone else.

"Hey. The name's Dark Mousy." That was all he said.

"Well, um, o-okay class! Please be sure to treat Dark nicely now. Let's see, you still need a seat… Oh! Please sit in the empty seat next to-" the teacher was cut off by a loud opening door. Everyone looked at the door's entrance and there stood Daisuke, looking like he had just won a marathon.

Gasp pant "I'm sorry I'm so late teacher!!" Daisuke said as he drew his last breath of life.

"Daisuke!? What happened? You look like a mess!" said Riku running towards Daisuke's side.

The teacher looked puzzled at Daisuke but figured that he just didn't catch the train on time.

"It's okay Daisuke. You can go to your seat now, you too Riku." The teacher nodded in their direction to signal for them to go back to their seat.

Dark wondered who the boy was and thought, _"LAME!! I would never be caught in such_ _a stupid position."_ But when Riku moved out of the way, Dark saw a clear picture of the boy who came in late and shouted, "AH! You're that guy from before!"

Daisuke looked up and saw Dark pointing his finger at him and said, "Hey! You're that guy from before! We go to the same school? What a funny coincidence."

"Hey, don't act like nothing happened when something did happen!" shouted Dark.

"Huh? What happened Daisuke?" Riku heard Dark and Daisuke arguing about something happening so of course she wanted to know what was up.

"N-no. Nothing happened of course!" It seemed like Daisuke put on a fake smile.

"Tell me Daisuke!"

"So, your name is Daisuke eh?" Dark said interrupting Riku and Daisuke's conversation.

"Now now, settle down children. Let's just get into morning practices now. Riku, Daisuke, go to your seats. And Dark, please sit in the empty seat next to Satoshi." The teacher pointed to the far, right end of the corner.

"Aww! I get to sit next to GUY!? I don't wanna." Said Dark crossing his arms.

The next moment later, everyone was staring at the far, right end corner of the class, and there sat Dark and Satoshi, not even acknowledging each other's presence.

"_Man! I wish I was sitting next to a girl instead of a guy. This sucks!" _

Satoshi didn't care about Dark one way or the other but couldn't really stand it when Dark kept asking about what he was reading or about what he was writing in his journal.

"_I hope this idiot leaves soon." _Thought Satoshi.

The bell rang and everyone unpacked their lunch. Everyone but Riku. Riku still wanted to know what happened to Daisuke so she decided to have a little talk with him during lunch.

While walking through the halls, Riku noticed that a lot of girls were in a huge circle surrounding something… Or, someone. Walking right up to the crowd, Riku saw that Dark was 'talking' to RISA!!

"Risa!! What are you doing?!" said Riku making her way through the crowd of girls.

"Oh! Riku! Guess what? Dark say's that he's been on T.V! Isn't that the coolest?"

"Risa, can't you even tell that this guy is a big flirt? You shouldn't talk to guys like that. They'll end up breaking something."

"Riku, don't talk to Dark like that! He's really honest and kind and sincere."

"Now girls, settle down, there's no reason to fight over me." Said Dark cutting in Riku and Risa's conversation.

"Who would fight over you? I bet people actually fight YOU huh!?" said Riku getting really angry.

"What did you say!?" shouted Dark.

"I said that people fight YOU because of the way you are!"

"It's natural to be fond of the opposite gender!"

"When you say that it makes me think that you're hiding something dirty under your bed!"

"I have never hit a girl in my life but you're REALLY PUSHING IT GURL!!"

"Riku! Stop shouting at Dark!"

Risa tried cutting in the argument but her voice was drowned by the loud waves of Dark and Riku's voices shouting at each other. The argument went on for the whole lunch period and no one dared to stop them, being afraid that they would be the next victim of getting punched at in the face.

"Ack. My throat hurts from yelling so much…" said Riku rubbing her throat.

"Riku, you shouldn't yell at Dark. He's a nice person, really." Said Risa looking at Dark.

"Why do you like him Risa? He's a creep. You shouldn't have anything to do with him."

"Hey, YOU."

Riku and Risa looked up and saw Dark standing next to them.

"Hmm… What do YOU want?" asked Riku in a harsh way.

"I just came to tell you that I'll make sure that I'LL win in the end."

"You WISH."

The bell rang and everyone packed their bags to go home.

"Come on Riku, let's go already."

"Alright, I'm coming!"

"_Oh no! I still have to talk to Daisuke about this morning!"_ thought Riku.

"Sorry Risa! You'll have to go home without me."

"Eeehhhh? Why?"

"Sorry! I have to get back to school!" And with that, Riku left Risa all alone.

"_Ooohhh… Why does she have to leave when I agreed to walk home with her this one time instead of taking the train?"_ thought Risa.

Riku ran all the way back to her classroom in hopes that Daisuke was still there. Instead, she found someone else.

"Ah. Satoshi. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I was just bored."

"Oh, well, can you tell me where Daisuke is?"

"Daisuke? I don't know where he is." Satoshi said this so bluntly that Riku felt stupid compared to his intelligence.

"Oh, well, if you don't know then bye." Riku was about to walk out the door but Satoshi stopped her.

"I have to tell you something about Daisuke."

"Huh? Tell me what about Daisuke?"

"_SCARY!!"_

"He's-"

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Title: **_A Lifetime's Memory  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_This story was long to write. Sorry it took REALLY LONG to update. This chapter is mainly about Riku's feelings about Daisuke. I kind of rushed things though. I feel like Riku doesn't act the same for some reason… Oh, well! Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter to my story!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5  
****My Feelings**

"He's-"

"Riku?"

I turned around and there was Daisuke standing there near the doorway of the classroom looking kind of scared and at the same time, worried. I wondered why Daisuke would be in the classroom in the first place since it was past school hours. Standing as still as a pole, Daisuke continued standing there until Satoshi broke the silence.

"Riku, you should leave the classroom right now." Satoshi sounded stern and serious so I agreed to go in silence. While leaving the classroom, I locked eyes with Daisuke and he just gave me the same old smile he always gave me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Riku." That was all he said. I felt a little disappointed but at the same time, nervous. _"Was something wrong with Daisuke? Satoshi seems to know something about_ _it. I think that was what he was going to tell me earlier…"_

I left school in a rush.I wonder why?_ "Daisuke didn't seem to be his old happy self anymore. Satoshi was there inside the classroom like he was waiting for me. Was it so he could tell me something important? And when Daisuke suddenly came in, Satoshi became really serious. Yes, now I **know** that what Satoshi wanted to tell me was something important about Daisuke. What was wrong Daisuke? No… What's wrong with me? I'm thinking about Daisuke all of a sudden…"_

When I got home, Risa was on the computer again. No doubt chatting with that 'Amazing Guy' she met last night. While Risa was sitting there on her chair, she suddenly screamed out so loud that I heard her in my room. Thinking what the problem could be, I walked over to her room slowly with thoughts of Daisuke still looming over my head.

"Risa, what's wrong?" I said as I walked into her room, one foot at a time.

"Riku! Guess what!?" Risa ran straight to my face while grabbing me with both hands with a smile that overwhelmed her face.

"W-what Risa?"

"KD say's that he goes to the same school as us! Isn't that just great? Now I can talk to him all the time at school and at home!"

Risa laughed joyfully as she went back to her chair and started typing right way on the keyboard. I wondered who this 'KD' really was so I walked towards Risa and looked at the computer screen. It has been a long time since I've even looked at a computer screen so my eyes saw weird colors at first. After a few seconds, I started seeing things on the screen. Risa was on this chat thing and it looked like the conversation between her and this 'KD' could last forever so I didn't even bother reading the messages they were sending each other.

That night, I still didn't feel better even while talking with Risa the whole night. Of course I didn't talk about Daisuke and Satoshi but I was near the point where I couldn't hold it in anymore. I thought that I was going crazy, thinking so hard and so long about Daisuke and his mysterious problem. I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to go for a walk outside.

Sitting up from my bed, I left the warmth of the blankets and stepped out to the cold floor where my body met my shadow from the window. Putting on regular cloths with a sweater, I crept quietly into the hallway. Before leaving, I peaked into Risa's room to make sure that she was sleeping. Risa was wrapped up in her blankets on the bed, sleeping peacefully with the same pattern of breathing, over and over again.

Continuing, I crept down the stairs and stared at the empty house. Stepping off the last step of the stairs, I walked over to the door while putting on her shoes with great speed. Opening the door, I walked out into the cold night and closed the doors behind me with the smallest amount of energy I could use so that no one would hear the crack of the door.

"_This feels nice, I wonder if all nights are like this." _With the soft, cool winds blowing on my face, I felt like I could really fly with just a wave of wind. Looking around, I felt an urge to just grab my bike and go to school to hopefully, see Daisuke there and talk about why he was acting strange today.

"Sigh… Like that'll ever happen…" 

"Riku??"

I turned around in surprise hoping that it was someone…

"Risa? What are you doing out here? I thought you were asleep."

"That's what I should be saying to YOU Riku. I woke up because I knew you would do something like this."

"You… You KNEW that I was going to go out?"

"Of course! You've been acting weird ever since you came home from school. Did something happen Riku?"

"N-no, nothing happened Risa."

"Why are you lying? I'm your twin sister! You could at least have a little faith in me."

"I'm not lying, really…" I started to panic. What would I do if Risa thought I didn't trust her as much as she trusted me? That would have been the end of everything. Looking down at the ground, I felt ashamed at myself for not letting Risa know about what was going on. Risa is my twin sister, she should understand me better than anyone else so, why couldn't I tell her anything?

"… Oh, I understand. You'll tell me when you're ready right?" Risa said this in an understanding voice that made me feel so relieved.

"Yes, I'll tell you someday, Risa."

"Hmm… Yeah, well, anyway, I can't believe that I woke up just to hear nothing important from you, Riku. I was expecting something like you would be in unanswered love denial or something."

"Hahahaha…. Very funny, Risa. Come on, we need to go to sleep."

That night, I slept with a little less worry.

The next day at school, I was sure to talk to Daisuke about what happened to him yesterday with Dark and Satoshi.

"_Such a simple guy and yet he has more secrets than me!"_ I thought.

Walking down the hallway with the sun shining down on me from the windows, I stepped inside the classroom doors to find Daisuke there with Dark. Wondering what they were doing here together, I walked towards them with am eyeing face.

"Wh-what's with that look, huh!?" Dark looked at me, surprised because he didn't know that I even walked in the classroom in the first place.

"Hmmm… I'll deal with YOU later." I said.

"WHAAA-!?"

"Daisuke. I need to talk to you, come with me for a minute."

I grabbed Daisuke's arm and dragged him outside the classroom.

"HEY! I haven't finished with you yet- AHH! They left me!" I heard Dark yelling something on my way out.

"Um, Riku, what did you want to talk about?" Daisuke said this like he didn't have a clue of about what was going on.

"Don't talk to me like that Daisuke! You know what I want to talk about! What happened to you yesterday?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Daisuke, why don't you just tell me?" I paused for a moment. Thinking back to the other night, I was in the same position as Daisuke. I didn't want to talk about this to Risa and she understood, just like that, so, why am I doing this?

"I… I'm so sorry Daisuke!" I ran away feeling like the stupidest person alive. Why couldn't I feel Daisuke's feelings? I'm sure he felt that way I did.

"I'm so sorry Diasuke…" 

Running, just running, I kept running, but from what?

"Riku! What's wrong?"

I stopped running and looked up. Risa was there…

"RISA!! I'm so stupid! Why didn't I realize it before?! I must have hurt him so much… So much… I can't stand it!!"

I cried, and cried, and cried… Risa didn't say anything. She simply looked at me, with her usual smile.

"_Please don't smile like that… It reminds me of how much I hurt…Daisuke…"_

Risa walked me to class. I really am thankful that I have her as a sister.

Class ended and I packed up to go home. Risa left early to go home. She wouldn't tell me why but I have a feeling that she wanted to talk to to that 'KD' guy. So much for a caring sister.

I walked out the door but stopped in my tracks by the sight of a person I really didn't want to see right now.

"Hey, you're RIKU, right?"

"No."

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not."

"Well then, what's your name?"

"Riku."

"That's what I just said!!"

"Whatever…"

I walked by him, not even looking back towards Dark.

"Hey, why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"Never mind. Anyway, you want to know what happened to that Daisuke guy right?"

"Uh…"

"I could tell you if you want."

"_Don't talk to me like that Daisuke! You know what I want to talk about! What happened to you yesterday?"_

"_It's nothing, really."_

"I don't want to know now…"

"Are you sure!?"

_STARE_.

"W-what?!"

"If you ask that question to a sensitive girl, I'm sure you'll get slapped in the face."

"WHAAA?!"

I left Dark there with an angry face but thoughts of Daisuke's face ran through my head. I walked home slowly. When I went inside my room, I sat on my bed, just sitting. Risa came in looking sad.

"Oh, Riku… KD wasn't on today and I couldn't find him at school either."

"Hm."

"Riku! Are you listening?"

I suddenly came back to reality and realized Risa went and had a whole conversation with me not even paying attention to her.

"I-I'm sorry Risa."

"Hmmm… Okay, It's time for me to sleep. Good-night Riku."

"Y-yeah. Good-night."

Risa walked out of my room while waving her hand at me. Getting up from the chair I was sitting at, I walked over to my bed and laid down with my blankets over me. Getting in a comfortable position, I closed my eyes and thought about what to do when I saw Daisuke again at school. Drifting off into a deep slumber, my mind went blank.


End file.
